1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a carrier and/or a storage facility for small free-wheeling toy vehicles in the form of an articulated toy robot wherein the inclusion of track members and vehicle propelling means on the robot permits play action involving both the toy vehicles and the robot itself.
2. Background Art
Carrying cases for small vehicles are very popular with youngsters who wish to have their vehicle collections with them when playing away from home. Some such carrying cases have even been in special shapes such as the MATTEL Racer Engine Case carrier and the MATCHBOX Steering Wheel Twenty Car carrier but these two vehicle carriers are still of the case type including two hinged members with a series of vehicle compartments being provided in one of the members and with the other member merely serving as a cover. Carrying case toys including vehicles and track/ramp members are also popular, such as the MATTEL FIRST WHEELS Railroad, Airport and Garage and the MATTEL Construction Site, CITY and Service Center STO & GO Playsets. However, there remains a need for additional vehicle carriers wherein the carrier itself serves as a separate toy.